Renamons new tamer
by king of random
Summary: After defeating the D Reamper Renamon finds herself with and new tamer and starts to develop feelings about him. WILL at some point contain sex scenes blood and languige RenamonXOC
1. Renamon meets Bacuma

Bacuma drove though the streets of his home town worn out by his work it was 10 PM so there was no traffic which made Bacuma glad because he wanted to get how as soon as possible. Bacuma was a young 21 year old Humagon he had white skin blue eyes blue horns that showed though his snow white hair his car seat was specially made so that his white and blue wings and white tail didn't get harmed. As he drove into his front porch he was welcomed by his sister Calvina.

Calvina was the same age as Bacuma she had blond hair green horns green tail blue and green wings and green eyes. "How was work Bacuma?" Calvina asked kindly "The usual. had to test out the new dimension portal David was working on. The damn thing nearly blew up half the building." Bacuma said jokingly "Oh really well maybe if you actually used safety precautions your job would be easier." Calvina said knowing that Bacuma was joking about the experiment. "well good night I have to get to work early tomorrow." Bacuma said pretending to sound happy as he when to his room and fell asleep. However Calvina was not easily fooled after all she was the smarts of the two "Bacuma I know your just trying to give us the money we need to live but you need to rest." Calvina said as she walked to the phone to call Bacuma's boss David.

The next day

"You did what?" Bacuma asked astounded "I asked David to give you the day off and he said it would be all right." Calvina said calmly. "Are you crazy I know it's a dangerous job but we need the money." Bacuma said seriously. "I asked David to give you a day off because your job is dangerous if you don't rest at least once every now and then you could die." Calvina said worriedly. Bacuma sighed and went up stairs to his room. "You know Calvina your right I do need a rest." Bacuma said calmly as he entered his room.

somewhere else 30 seconds ago

Renamon, Guilmon and Terriormon floated into a portal leading to the digital world "_Good bye Rika."_ Renamon thought sadly as she floated though the portal but just as they went through a strange electrical surge and coursed the portal to change a large light appeared and the next thing Renamon knew she was in a different place but it was defiantly not the digital world "Were am I?" Renamon asked herself.

Renamon found that she was standing in a small room which only had a mattress for a bed a desk with a laptop on it and a bedside table. "what is this place?" Renamon asked herself as a human walked in but something was odd about this human he had large white and blue wings a white and blue tail and blue horns all of which she knew perfectly well humans shouldn't have. "What the?" the human said astonished "sorry for intruding I shall leave." Renamon said but when she tried to move a jolt of pain shot up her leg making her scream and fall to the ground "Are you alright?" the human asked "Yes I'm fine." Renamon said trying to get up but the pain in her leg had got so intense that just trying to move it made her scream in pain. "Hang on I'll get some bandages." the human said as he ran to a room to his left and got out a small white box with a red plus sign and got out a roll of what looked like white cotton . "now Hold still this might sting a bit." the human said calmly as he tore off some of the fabric and wrapped it around Renamon's leg. Renamon winced in pain as the fabric came in contact with her injured leg. "So tell me who are you?" the human asked "My name is Renamon and you human who are you?" Renamon asked "My name is Bacuma and I'm not a human I am a Humagon." Bacuma said finishing mending Renamon's injury.


	2. The first Strike

Renamon woke in Bacuma's room her leg had been fully bandaged and Bacuma had given her a crutch to help her walk until her leg healed. Renamon picked up the crutch and went down stairs to see Bacuma making breakfast "Good morning Renamon." Bacuma said kindly handing Renamon a plate of bacon and eggs. "Um thank you." Renamon was astounded he had only met her the previous day and he was treating her like family he had helped heal her wound and now he was giving her something to eat. Renamon took the plate to a nearby table and started eating the food had been cooked very well the bacon had lots of flavour and the eggs weren't too runny.

"How do you like it?" Bacuma asked kindly "the food is amazing but may I ask you something?" Renamon asked "Sure." Bacuma replied confused "why did you help me? I was an intruder into your home but you treated me like your own family." Renamon said "I helped you because you needed it besides it's not every day you meet a Digimon." Bacuma said "wait how do you know about Digimon?" Renamon asked astonished "My friend David said that once he got a strange E-mail from a creature known as a Digimon and started showing me pictures he found that came from a place called the Digital World." Bacuma explained before he heard what sounded like an explosion but the strange thing is that it came from his room.

"What was that?" Bacuma asked "It's a Digimon." Renamon said getting up but fell back down her leg still hadn't healed yet "Renamon your in no condition to fight." Bacuma said before running to a hidden door and pulling out a sword that had a gold blade with gems on the hilt. "What the?" Renamon asked amazed. Bacuma flew up into his room his dragon like wings carrying him as fast as they could what he saw shocked him what was in front of him was a massive wolf like Digimon "Who are you?" Bacuma shouted spreading his wings to look more fierce "I am known as Garurumon." Garurumon said before attacking. Bacuma swung his sword at the massive Digimon forming a large gash in Garurumon's hide making blood poor all over the floor "Howling Blaster" Garurumon yelled as he shot a blue stream of fire at Bacuma "Shit." Bacuma said as he got caught in the flame and was knocked though the floor and landed on top of Renamon. Renamon could hear a few cracks which she hoped were parts of the house and not Bacuma's bones. Bacuma got off of Renamon and charged at Garurumon "you still want to fight." Garurumon said mockingly before knocking Bacuma out of the way with a strike of his paw "_I can't just stay here while Bacuma gets hurt."_ Renamon thought before feeling a very familiar sensation "Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon yelled as light surrounded her as her leg healed and her body started changing "Kyuubimon" Renamon yelled "Renamon is that you?" Bacuma asked "I'm Kyuubimon now." Kyuubimon said before spreading her nine tails "Fox tail inferno." Kyuubimon yelled before the end of each of her tails shot small balls of blue fire. Garurumon was unable to avoid the attack and was hit fully by the attack and before anyone could say ouch Garurumon burst into millions of pieces of data that Kyuubimon quickly absorbed before turning back into Renamon. "what was that." Bacuma asked "I Digivolved but I don't know how." Renamon answered before Bacuma's sword glowed and turned into a small metal device "What the?" Bacuma asked "A D-Ark you're a Digimon Tamer and I must be your partner that's how I Digivolved." Renamon said astounded "Well then Partner we should get out of here before another Digimon attacks." Bacuma said before picking up his Mobile phone and called Calvina.

"Hey Calvina just a heads up our house just got attacked so we'll have to see if we can find some were else to live." Bacuma said "What who attacked?" Calvina asked on the other line. "It was a creature called a Digimon known as Garurumon but I don't know why he attacked." Bacuma explained "very well I have a friend from work who has a few extra rooms so we can live there for a while." Calvina suggested "Good Idea me and Renamon will meet you there." Bacuma said "wait who is Renamon?" Calvina asked "I'll explain later just get over there and we'll catch up." Bacuma said hanging up before his sister could ask any more questions. "well Renamon Calvina said we will be able to live and her friends house for some time." Bacuma said happily "good shall we go then." Renamon said walking out the door. Bacuma walked to the hidden door one last time and opened it revealing a white robe that had a gold belt to dagger sheaths and two large wrist bands that had small blades attached. Bacuma removed his clothes and put the robe on as well as the sheaths that had two daggers he also took the wrist bands and put them on "I thought these would never come in useful but now I need these as he also got similar items that belonged to Calvina before leaving the house and saw Renamon standing next to his car.


	3. Renamons feelings

Renamon sat in the passengers seat of Bacuma's car as Bacuma drove to the location of Calvina's friends house. "Bacuma." Renamon said just noticing Bacuma's sudden change of clothing "Yes Renamon." Bacuma replied "Why did you change your clothes before we left?" Renamon asked "these clothes have been passed down from generation to generation in my family I was told to use these clothes and weapons if I would ever need them." Bacuma explained as he drove out of town and onto the open road.

"Bacuma where are we going?" Renamon asked " towards a different town but we won't get there until tomorrow Calvina is about three miles ahead of us by now." Bacuma replied "Bacuma may I ask you one last question?" Renamon asked "Yes you may ask me any question you want." Bacuma said just as kindly as before "Well ever since I met you I have been feeling strange I keep feeling this warm and heavy beating in my chest. It always feels as if it could burst at any second do you know why I feel like this?" Renamon asked. Bacuma only answered with one word "Love." Bacuma said "Love?" Renamon asked more confused than ever "Yes I know that feeling all too well." Bacuma said "Why?" Renamon asked "Because I have had the same feeling ever since I first saw you. Renamon I love you not just as a partner not just as a friend but more than that." Bacuma responded. Renamon fell silent for a while and then said to Bacuma "I love you too."

Night soon fell and Bacuma and Renamon had decided to stop and camp since the house was destroyed they didn't have anything to keep them warm except for a fire Bacuma had started while Renamon was out hunting when all of a sudden he heard a loud scream "_That sound like Renamon."_ Bacuma thought as he ran full speed towards the location of the scream. When Bacuma got there he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him was Kyuubimon on the ground bleeding "Kyuubimon." Bacuma yelled running towards his fallen Digimon "B-Bacuma r-run i-it's a t-trap ." Kyuubimon said weakly just before a large human shaped Digimon appeared in front of him Bacuma got out his daggers ready to fight when all of a sudden the Digimon began to talk "Are you the descendant of the Digi-Destined known a Takuya." the Digimon asked "Yes what about it?" Bacuma asked still pissed that this Digimon would dare attack the one he loved "I have been sent to give these to you." the Digimon said before his body glowed and shrunk and divided into two small items that floated up into the air one was red and black and the other was blue and white. the blue and white one went to Kyuubimon and the red and black one to Bacuma. "Bacuma let's get back to the campsite." Kyuubimon said before turning back into Renamon who was now holding the small device. "Ok but let me help you it looks like you took a beating."Bacuma said holding the red and black item "No need I heal when I change forms." Renamon said calmly "Good." Bacuma said walking up to Renamon and kissing her on the lips it wasn't long before Renamon began to kiss back. Ten minutes passed before the two needed to stop for air "You're a good kisser Bacuma." Renamon said happily "You too Renamon." Bacuma responded "So how about we go back to camp and have some fun Bacumamon." Renamon said. Bacuma laughed after Renamon put mon at the end of his name "Very funny Renamon very funny." Bacuma said before looking back at the odd device that he was holding "_what is this thing and why do I feel all this power from it?"_ Bacuma wondered as he and Renamon went back to their small campsite.


	4. Love between a Digimon and her tamer

Bacuma and Renamon returned to their campsite to get some well deserved rest but neither could rest they still had to find out about the odd devices they were given. "Renamon you used to live in the digital world do you know anything about this?" Bacuma asked "I'm sorry Bacuma but I have no idea what these are." Renamon responded "Oh well let's just get some sleep." Bacuma said before lying down under a tree and fell asleep.

Renamon woke up a few minutes later as she heard something as she looked around she found were the sound was coming from the sound was coming from Bacuma he was shivering. Renamon Digivolved into Kyuubimon went up to Bacuma and wrapped her nine tails around him like a blanket. Kyuubimon was just about to go to sleep when she felt something she looked down and saw the tip of Bacuma's tail touching her clit Kyuubimon just ignored it and laid her had on the soft grass but soon she felt something else something that made her let out a small moan. Kyuubimon looked back and saw Bacuma's tail shoved inside her clit and moving around inside her. Kyuubimon looked over at Bacuma and noticed that he was still asleep wrapped in her tails Kyuubimon began to moan even more as Bacuma's tail began to move faster. Kyuubimon was lost in pleasure as she moaned louder than ever but not loud enough to wake Bacuma Kyuubimon began to move her hips in an attempt to boost the pleasure she was feeling but then felt something as she let out a loud scream as she climaxed her juices covering Bacuma's tail. Bacuma woke up and noticed that he was wrapped in a blanket of fur that he soon realised were Kyuubimon's tails he also felt that his tail was soaked in something he looked around and couldn't help but blush as he saw his tail half way inside Kyuubimon's clit. Bacuma could also hear panting as he looked into Kyuubimon's eyes "Have a good time?" Bacuma asked "Yes thanks to you." Kyuubimon said between pants Bacuma was about to pull his tail out of her but felt one of Kyuubimon's tails stop him "Please Bacuma keep it in." Kyuubimon pleaded "Very well." Bacuma said before leaning his head towards Kyuubimon's as they once again began to kiss.

Bacuma broke the kiss when he heard something in the bushes. "What was that?" Bacuma said getting up and bringing his tail out of Kyuubimon which disappointed her but she knew this was more important. "Who's there?" Bacuma asked "I am Digitamomon." a small egg-like Digimon that had two legs sticking out of the bottom and a hole in the front revealing two small yellow eyes "Bacuma be careful he's an ultimate level Digimon." Kyuubimon warned "Too late Fox-face Nightmare-Syndrome." Digitamomon said before a black monster came out of the crack on the shell heading straight for Bacuma "Bacuma." Kyuubimon yelled before knocking him out of the way getting hit by the attack in the process. Kyuubimon was sucked in by the creature as it shrunk to a small ball before bursting sending Kyuubimon flying towards a large tree "Kyuubimon. That's it." Bacuma said in rage as he grabbed the device he was given earlier as a odd ring formed around his free hand before he swiped it across the top of the device as if by instinct "Execute. Spirit Evolution." Bacuma said as light covered his body. when the light faded there stood a tall Digimon with red and gold armour he had long blond hair his head armour had a set of horns on it and he had a belt with a strange symbol on it only one word came from the Digimon then "Argunimon." Argunimon yelled before running towards Digitamomon "Pyro-Punch." Argunimon yelled before his fist caught fire and he launched a fist shaped projectile at the hole in Digitamomon's egg-like shield. Digitamomon was knocked into a wall and a odd ring formed around him. "Time to finish thi." Argunimon said as he absorbed Digitamomon's data before he turned towards Kyuubimon who was looking really pissed off "All right who are you and what have you done with Bacuma?" Kyuubimon asked "What Kyuubimon it's me Bacuma." Argunimon said "You lie. Fox-Tail-Inferno." Kyuubimon yelled as she spread out her nine tails and shot nine fire balls at Argunimon. Argunimon dodged and landed in a tall tree "Kyuubimon please listen to me I'm Bacuma." Argunimon said jumping to the ground and walking up to Kyuubimon who only backed up but stopped when Argunimon kissed her. When they broke Kyuubimon looked into the Digimon's eyes and saw the kind Humagon who had helped her the last few days. "Bacuma it is you." Kyuubimon said before she turned back into Renamon and rested her head against his chest doing something she had never done before... she was crying "I'm so sorry Bacuma." Renamon said between sobs "Renamon I don't blame you. You were just worried." Argunimon said kindly "But I could have hurt you." Renamon sobbed "The important thing to me is that your safe." Argunimon said before he grabbed some wood and started a fire.

"What was it like?" Renamon suddenly asked. "Huh." Argunimon said shocked by the sudden question "What do you mean." Argunimon asked "Turning into a Digimon." Renamon responded "Oh it felt like nothing I had ever felt before it felt like I was becoming someone else but I was still myself." Argunimon said "In other words it felt like you Digivolved." Renamon responded "Yeah now how do I turn back?" Argunimon asked before light surrounded him and he turned back into his normal form "Well that was easy." Bacuma joked before he and Renamon laid down next to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms

If you can guess the Digimon Renamon will turn into when she uses her device I will make any Digimon of your choosing into a main character.


	5. Dreams

Renamon and Bacuma slept soundly in each other's arms but Bacuma started having odd dreams.

Bacuma's dream.

Bacuma was standing behind a group of children with Digimon he recognised Renamon immediately and saw she was shrinking into a small fox he heard words coming from the children "Guilmon what's happening?" a young boy said "I don't know Takato." Guilmon responded he then heard the one of the girls in the group call to Renamon "Rika I feel strange." Renamon said "Henry." A small dog/rabbet like Digimon said to his tamer "Terriormon" Henry said "Cyberdramon." a young boy around Rika's age called to his "Ryo I'm fading." Cyberdramon said "Two other boys where staring at their Digimon Bacuma then saw a little girl around 6 years old "Lopmon Terriormon I thought I.. Daddy what's wrong why are they growing so small?" the little girl asked "Dad help us" Henry pleaded "Mr. Wong why are Guilmon and the other's De-Digivolveing?" Takato asked "De-Digivolveing. Dad what's going on?" Henry asked anger growing in his voice "Henry I... The whole world was in danger and there was only one way out we had to take it even if it meant losing the Digimon." Henry's dad explained "What do you mean lose where are they going?" Ryo asked "They have to return to the Digital-Plane otherwise they'll disappear forever like the D-Reaper They were never meant for this world." Henry's dad said "But Guilmon's meant to be with me he's a part of me I promised we'd always be together I promised." Takato said sadly "No this can't be I won't let it happen." Rika said crying "You knew You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriormon." Henry said his anger growing "I had no other choice the fate of the world was at stake I couldn't just let everything and everyone we love be destroyed Henry." Henry's dad responded. Henry looked like he was about to yell at his dad more when he heard Terriormon voice "Henry Momentai." Terriormon said "Terriormon no Don't go." Henry said sadly as Terriormon floated into the air and into a portal behind him "Renamon stay you can fight this can't you?" Rika asked "Rika I know we'll see each other again one day." Renamon said before floating away as well "Renamon please I love you." Rika said "Guilmon." Takato said losing his grip on his Digimon "We'll play again soon won't we Takato?" Guilmon asked as Takato nodded his head. "guardramon I love ya man." one boy said "Marineangamon." Another boy called out "bye Cyberdramon." Ryo said "Impmon we'll miss you." Two children said who were around 5 years old "Thank you Kalamon" another girl said "Lopmon don't go." the little girl said "Momentai Henry." Terriormon said "Stay strong Rika." Renamon said "Remember Takato you promised you promised Takato." Guilmon said before the portal disappeared. "Henry where'd they all go where's Lopmon I want my Lopmon and Terriormon I don't want them to go." The little girl said crying. "Henry I know it hurts now but in time it will get better you'll see." Henry's dad said trying to comfort his son but all Henry did was shake his head tears flowing down his face "Henry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Henry's dad said falling to the ground crying. Bacuma suddenly felt anger flow though him as he pulled out his daggers and began to try and step Henry's dad "You bustard how could you do something like this." Bacuma yelled but the daggers went straight through him Bacuma kept stabbing until he heard Takato's voice "I promise Guilmon just wait we'll be together again soon." and with that Bacuma's dream ended

The real world.

Renamon woke hearing Bacuma muttering things in his sleep "No please leave her alone please take me instead just let her go no Renamon." Bacuma yelled before getting up sweat pouring down his brow "Bacuma are you alright?" Renamon asked "Renamon you had a previous tamer named Rika." Bacuma asked "yes but how did you know?" Renamon asked "I don't know I had a dream about you and some other Digimon being sucked into a large portal." Bacuma said before starting to explain his dream.

"So you saw into the past but how." Renamon asked "I don't know it must mean something." Bacuma said "But why were you talking about someone leaving me alone?" Renamon asked "After that dream I had another I saw a large Digimon attacking you I was in my Digimon form Agunimon I was begging him to leave you alone because he was about to kill you I continued to beg him to take me instead but he wouldn't stop and then he killed you and absorbed you data." Bacuma said before bursting into tears "I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." Bacuma continued "Bacuma all that matters is that we're both fine besides personally I can't wait to see what other things Argunimon can do." Renamon said winking and making Bacuma blush "We should get going the sun is rising and we still have a long way to go." Bacuma said getting up and going over to his car.

"_He's quite cute when he's nervous I think I'm going to like being his Digimon."_ Renamon thought before following Bacuma and getting into the car as they drove off towards their next location.


	6. Reunions

Renamon and Bacuma arrived at a small house that had a Japanese like look to it "_This place... it can't be."_ Renamon thought Bacuma rang the door bell and waited before a women around her mid 20s arrived at the door. Renamon gasped she knew who this was "R-Rika is that you?" Renamon asked "R-Renamon?" the women asked before going up to Renamon and putting a hand on her fur to see if it was real "Renamon it is you." the women said happily before pulling Renamon into a hug "Rika I missed you." Renamon said hugging back. Bacuma realised that this was Rika Renamon's previous tamer "Your ?Rika?" Bacuma asked "Yes I am wing-boy I am Renamon's tamer." Rika said "Well not anymore." Bacuma said holding up his D-Ark "That's imposable we were told that the Digimon had gone back in the Digital world." Rika said "But wait if that's true I would have been deleted when I got here because this is the same world just a different time." Renamon said astonished "The dimension portal." Bacuma muttered " The what?" Rika asked "The dimension portal." a voice said from behind Bacuma. The voice came from a young man around 23 years old he had pitch black hair tan skin and chocolate brown eyes it was Bacuma's boss David "When it went crazy during testing it must have crossed with the portal leading to the digital world sucking all the Digimon in it here to this time that's how I met Guilmon here." David said before a dinosaur looking Digimon with wing shaped ears red and white scales with a chemical hazard sign on his chest walked out "Guilmon?" Renamon asked "Renamon?" Guilmon said before running up to Renamon and hugging her "I found him in my lab just before I got this." David said before picking out of his pocket a D-Ark "Well Bacuma your welcome to stay Calvina explained everything or what you told her." Rika said "Thank you ." Bacuma said before entering Rika's house.

Hours passed and Bacuma had finished telling his story on how he met Renamon everyone was amazed about how Bacuma turned into Agunimon "But how could you turn into a Digimon when your flesh and blood and not data?" Rika asked "I can explain that lately I have been getting odd readings of areas that have become digital." David said "Can you run that by us again in English?" Calvina said who had ended up being Terriormon's tamer "Well the digital world and the real world are both the same ever since the dimension portal went crazy the two worlds intertwined and became the one world. right now we aren't in a digital field Bacuma try Spirit Evolving" David said. Bacuma did what he did when he Spirit Evolved the first time but nothing happened "What the why aren't I Spirit Evolving into Agunimon?" Bacuma asked "Just as I thought you can only Spirit Evolve when in a digital field." David explained "I should call Takato and Henry they'll be so happy to see you guys." Rika said going to the phone to call her two friends.

When Takato and Henry got to Rika's house there was a bustle of conversation Rika and Renamon where talking on what had happened over the years Henry and Terriormon where talking on how much they had missed each other Takato and Guilmon where having a great time well they would if Guilmon wasn't eating every scrap of food in sight.

When night fell Renamon sat on the roof like she used to do years ago well years to Rika, Henry and Takato "Renamon What are you doing out here?" Bacuma asked flying up onto the roof "Oh nothing Bacuma just wondering how if it's been 10 years how are there Humagons?" Renamon said "Well Humagons are the offspring of Dragons and Humans. Dragons have been around for thousands of years but they have been living on islands and forests that humans don't know of. 22 years ago my father who was an explorer found a female Dragon that was injured when he found out that dragons speak English they began to fall in love the humans have been living in peace with the Dragons ever since." Bacuma explained "I see so are you and Calvina the only Humagons in existence?" Renamon asked "Hell no there are many but there are only a couple hundred it will take many years for the Humans to reach the same number of Humans and Dragons." Bacuma answered Renamon only looked up towards the stars and closed her eyes before falling asleep. Bacuma smiled picked Renamon up and carried her to his room he had to admit he was quite tired as well and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.


	7. Hatrid Between Tamers

Renamon woke up in a large bed next to Bacuma who was also waking up "Have a good night?" Renamon asked "I had that dream again." Bacuma said "You mean the dream that I died?" Renamon asked "Yes but what if it isn't a dream what if it's more like a vision." Bacuma said sadly "Bacuma if it is a vision I know whatever happens you'll stay strong if not for yourself then stay strong for me." Renamon said trying making Bacuma feel better "Thank you Renamon." Bacuma said getting up and putting on his cloak and grabbed his weapons .

Bacuma and Renamon walked into the courtyard of Rikas home and saw Calvina carrying a bow and some arrows "Hey Calvina what's with the bow and arrows?" Bacuma asked "Well if we're going to be fighting evil Digimon then why not practice with long range weaponry." Calvina said holding up the bow and arming an arrow "Hey Bacuma have you seen Guilmon anywhere?" David asked approaching them "No I just got up to be honest." Bacuma said "Damn it I've looked all over the fucking place and haven't seen him anywhere." David said "He's about one hundred feet to the west and so is another Digimon." Renamon said. David and Calvina looked at her astonished but Bacuma nodded already knowing that Renamon could sense Digimon "I'll be back." Bacuma said getting ready to leave "Bacuma wait." David said before giving Bacuma an odd watch "What is this?" Bacuma asked "It's a device that will let you find Digital Fields so you can Spirit Evolve." David said "Thanks." Bacuma said before he and Renamon ran off towards the area that Renamon told them about.

Bacuma and Renamon ran towards a large park and immediately saw Guilmon fighting another Digimon. "Bacuma are we in a Digital Field?" Renamon asked getting out of the car "Yes now time to kick some ass." Bacuma said Spirit Evolving into Agunimon. "are you ready for this?" Agunimon asked "Always." Renamon responded before leaping towards the Digimon "Diamond Storm." Renamon yelled before a large amount of diamonds materialised in front of her and sent them flying towards the Digimon "Shadow Claw." The Digimon yelled sending a claw shaped blast of energy towards Renamon hitting her as well as destroying the diamonds from Renamons attack "Pyro Punch." Agunimon yelled sending a blast of fire at the Digimon "Bacuma wait." Renamon yelled "Why this bastard attacked you I should kill him." Agunimon said charging up another Pyro Punch attack. "Because that's Cyberdramon an old friend of mine." Renamon said before Cyberdramon jumped out of the bushes "Renamon look it's Cyberdramon." Guilmon said running up to them not know what just happened "Guilmon what were you thinking going out without David?" Bacuma asked "I sensed Cyberdramon and wanted to see him." Guilmon said Agunimon slapping his forehead turning back into Bacuma. "What is this a Digimon turned into a human." Cyberdramon said astonished "I'm not a human I'm a Humagon damn it now let's go." Bacuma said walking back to the car.

"Just a second I'll be with you in a moment." Cyberdramon said walking towards a bush "Leon it's safe to come out." Cyberdramon said as a young creature around Bacumas came out into the open the creature had black scales all over his body his wings were pitch black and blood red his horns were pure white and his claws like his wing membrane were also blood his clothing consisted of a white singlet and a pair of gray jeans red Renamon guessed that Leon was a Dragon "Thanks Cyberdramon so I guess I'm not the only Digimon tamer around." Leon said walking towards Renamon "So you're the famous Renamon Cyberdramon has told me all about you." Leon said shaking Renamons hand "Um yes and this is Guilmon and over at the car is my tamer Bacuma." Renamon said pointing to Bacuma "That hybrid." Leon said only to be slapped by Renamon and picked up by the thought "Don't you dare treat him as if he's a monster otherwise I will personally tear your thought out are we clear." Renamon said rage in her voice. Leon nodded as Renamon dropped him onto the ground "Smooth move." Cyberdramon said helping Leon up. Leon walked to the car filling the last seat so Cyberdramon had to fly back to Rikas house.

When they arrived Bacuma and Renamon walked into the kitchen were David, Calvina and Terriormon were having breakfast. "Found Guilmon for ya David as well as find another Digimon tamer who's a real asshole." Bacuma said "I heard that ya fucking Humagon." Leon said walking into the room "Great a dragon who's racist against Humagons." Calvina said sarcastically "Oh you want a fight bring it on bitch." Leon said clenching his fists "I'll fight ya." Bacuma said looking like he was ready to rip Leons head off "Fine bring it on." Leon said walking into the courtyard.


	8. Loss of a Digimon

Bacuma and Leon walked out into the courtyard muttering all kinds of insults to the other "Try to keep up half breed." Leon said "You can talk jackass." Bacuma responded as they came to the centre of the area as Rika came out with an odd item that looked like a log of bamboo tied to a stand with a rock on the side. the item Renamon guessed was used to determine when the battle would start the item was making a strange sound as it hit the rock it seemed to have no pattern so it would make it difficult to decide when the fight would start making it a battle of nerve. "All right before we begin there are a few things that need to be clear." David said walking out between the two "First rule this is not a fight to the death so even if you have the chance you are not allowed to kill the other second there is to be no interference from your Digimon and the final rule neither of you are to leave the courtyard." David said taking the item from Rika and putting it on the side of a pond "When this item strikes ten times the battle shall begin." Rika said walking to the side.

"Scared Humagon." Leon said mockingly "You wish." Bacuma said back pulling out his daggers just as his and Leon's D-Arks began to glow and turned into swords. Bacuma recognised his as it was the one he had used against Garurumon Leon however wondered what was happening just as the item Rika had brought out hit the rock the tenth time.

Bacuma ran his daggers put away and his sword in hand Leon however stood dumbstruck until he heard Bacuma running at immense speed narrowly escaping a strike by the Humagons sword "You'll pay for that." Leon scorned running at Bacuma striking him in the shoulder with his sword leaving a large gash in Bacuma's flesh "Damn it." Bacuma said dropping his sword before Leon hit his other shoulder "How does it feel Humagon now the tables have turned." Leon said coldly "What are you talking about?" Bacuma asked "You know what I'm talking about you killed my entire family." Leon shouted loud enough to shake the earth itself "Impossible." Calvina yelled "I agree I've only known Bacuma for a few days but he has shown me that he is a kind a loving Humagon." Renamon added "Then he's lied to all of you this bastard killed my family It was three years ago me and my family were taking a walk in the forest we were happy more than anything until this Humagon ambushed us he killed my family and my mother then he went to the village knowing what he was about to do I flew as fast as I could but I was too late. When I go there my family was dead the elders said it was a Humagon that looked like Bacuma here. Ever since I vowed I would hunt down every Humagon on the planet until I found the one that caused me all this pain." Leon said tears in his eyes as he was about to strike Bacuma in the heart but was soon stopped as Renamon ran in the way taking the full blast of the attack causing her to let out a loud scream of pain "Renamon." Bacuma yelled getting up and slowly walking to Renamon trying his best to ignore the pain in his shoulders "Renamon are you alright?" Bacuma said picking up Renamon seeing a large gash in her chest data rapidly spilling out of it. "No Renamon you can't die not now." Bacuma said crying "Don't worry Bacuma if I die I will die happy because it was to save you good bye Bacuma..my love." Renamon said as her body began to break into small bits of data until all of her body had disappeared Bacuma had no choice but to face the truth she was dead Renamon the one he loved was gone.

Bacuma fell to the ground cryingwhile Leon only stood there in shock "You loved her didn't you." Leon said softly "Yes I did and now she's gone because of you." Bacuma yelled getting up and charging at Leon rage in his eyes "And now she shall be avenged with your blood." Bacuma yelled punching Leon in the jaw sending the black Dragon flying into the wall. Bacuma however was no were near done as he ran as fast as he could ready to kill Leon until Calvina ran in front of her brother "Bacuma Renamon may be dead but that doesn't mean more blood should be spilled." Calvina yelled making Bacuma calm down a bit. Bacuma only stood there after what Calvina said "_She's right Leon didn't kill Renamon on purpose it's my fault I got over confidant and wasn't careful Renamon's dead because of me." _Bacuma thought before hearing David approach "Ahem If I may intervene I may have a solution to this dilemma." David said "Please tell me if it will bring Renamon back." Bacuma said running up to David "Well I noticed that Renamon had a similar device to yours so maybe we could use that to bring Renamon back. But the thing is Bacuma she may not know you or even who she is." David explained saying the last part sadly "If it will Bring Renamon back let's do it please I love her and would do anything to bring her back no matter the cost." Bacuma said excitement in his voice "Very well then we I shall get everything ready but Bacuma you must know that this might not work so I can't promise that Renamon will be brought back." David said sadly "Please we must do this." Bacuma said already walking back into the house leaving Calvina to help Leon get to his room and David to get everything ready.


	9. Renamons return

Renamon woke in the middle of a large wasteland wondering what was happening "Were am I?"Renamon asked to no one specifically "Your back in the Digital world were you belong." a voice said. Renamon looked around and saw a Digimon the same Digimon that gave Bacuma and her the two devices "Who are you what are you talking about?" Renamon asked "Allow me to explain I am Saraphimon I am the one who sent you the devices that are known as D-tectors to you. Now Listen I need your help to save the Digital world that's why I saved you from being deleted but you must return to the real world to give Bacuma my message." Saraphimon replied "But why not come to us?" Renamon asked "Because the threat were facing is the D-reaper it's returned and is stronger than ever so I have to stay here and stop it from causing all kinds of trouble,." Saraphimon answered. Renamon looked down tears flowing down her cheeks "But I can't last time we fought the D-reaper we were separated from our tamers and I couldn't stand being separated from Bacuma." Renamon said sadly "Fear not for I shall make sure you and Bacuma aren't separated now I shall open a link so you can tell Bacuma that your all right but first I shall tell you about what's been happening with them since you so called death." Saraphimon said before showing Renamon what was happening. Renamon couldn't help but let a tear run down her face as she saw Bacuma on his bed holding his D-Ark and the D-tector. "Please stop just let me talk to him I can't stand to see him like this." Renamon pleaded "Very well I shall open the link between your minds." Saraphimon said before placing his hand on Renamon and sending a powerful energy through her body.

Renamon stood there silently trying to contact Bacuma as she concentrated all her thoughts on the Humagon who she had fought beside who had helped her and who always had her welfare in mind while fighting. "_Bacuma can you hear me" _Renamon thought to herself as she felt a tingling sesation in her mind that she guessed was the mind link connecting "One thing you must also know is that when you return you will be weak from making the mind link." Saraphimon warned. Renamon didn't know what he had meant until she felt a large pain in her mind "What's happening?" Renamon asked fearfully "It's your body getting used to the strain that your mind is doing to keep the mind link active." Saraphimon explained. Renamon stood there pain in her eyes but knowing that she had to do this so that Bacuma wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

meanwhile in the real world

Bacuma walked into his room and fell on his bed tears in his eyes "_Why did this have to heppen Renamon's gone and it's my fault." _Bacuma thought to himself sadly as Rika walked into the room "Bacuma are you all right?" Rika asked "Of course not Renamon's dead and it's my fault." Bacuma snapped back making Rika step back in fear "Bacuma you shouldn't blame yourself how could you have known this would happen besides David is getting things ready so that we can bring Renamon back." Rika said kindly "But what if he can't I'll lose her forever." Bacuma replied looking like he was about to burst into tears "Look." was all Rika said taking Bacuma's D-Ark and handing it to him "There was once another Digimon tamer her name was Jerry her partner was Leomon a mighty Digimon that was killed when that happened Jerry's D-Ark stopped working but yours is still active that means Renamon isn't completely gone so there is still hope." Rika said trying to cheer up Bacuma before leaving the room.

Calvina walked into Leon's room helping the injured dragon onto the bed "It's not your fault you know." Calvina said kindly Leon only looked at her sadly "But it is I killed Renamon and now Bacuma probably hates me more than before." Leon said sadly "Yeah besides he did stab Renamon right though the chest." Terriormon said jumping out of nowhere "Terriormon you shouldn't be so selfish think about how Leon and Bacuma feel about this Bacuma is devastated that Renamon is gone and Leon feels like it's his fault." Calvina shouted at the small Digimon anger in her voice before she left the room.

David worked as fast and hard as he could in the courtyard with Guilmon "Guilmon can you pass the quantum energy conductor." David said even though Guilmon had no idea what he was talking about "The what conductor?" Guilmon asked "The item that looks like a screwdriver with a hammer on the end." David said holding out his hand and taking the device from Guilmon "You know I'm really sad that Renamon's gone it feels different." Guilmon said sadly "You miss her don't you." David said getting up from under his invention "Yeah I wish she was here." Guilmon replied looking for anything that might help his new tamer.

Bacuma looked at his D-Ark and the other device he used to turn into Agunimon "_I wish you were here Renamon I need you." _Bacuma thought before he heard a voice in his head "I am always with you Bacuma I love you and I always will." the voice said "Renamon is that you Listen David is working on a device that will bring you back." Bacuma said looking around the room but seeing no sign of his Digimon "Bacuma I will return when David finishes that invention of his but I will be weak however I will remember everything and please don't blame Leon it was my fault I just wanted to keep you safe not just because you're my tamer but also because I love you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Renamon's voice said before leaving him in the room allowing him to think happily filled with new hope.


	10. A new Ally and an attack

Bacuma walked out into the courtyard ready to welcome back Renamon as David finished setting up the machine when Calvina ran towards her brother "Bacuma mum and dad have come to visit us." Calvina said as a man and a female dragon walked into view. The man had pitch black hair and blue eyes he wore a plain white shirt and jeans and the female dragon next to him was green as grass her eyes were the same colour her claws and horns were a pale gray and her wings were completely green her clothes consisted of a blue dress that flowed down to her feet she also wore a sapphire incrusted neclace. "My children your when your father and I found out what happened at your house we were so worried." the female dragon said

"How did you find out mother?" Calvina asked

"It's been all over the news strange creatures walking around attacking Humans Dragons and Humagons." the man said

"So Bacuma these are your parents?" Rika asked

"Yes we are my name is Verdera and my husband's name is John." the female dragon replied

"Mother this isn't the best time for you to visit." Bacuma said coldly

"Bacuma is this the way you greet your parents?" Calvina said harshly

"I don't give a damn who they are they shouldn't be here." Bacuma yelled anger in his voice however Calvina could see sadness in his eyes due to what had happened to Renamon. "Hey Calvina who are they?" Terriormon asked jumping onto Calvina's shoulder causing Verdera and John to jump in surprise. "C-Calvina did that thing just ask you who we are?" Verdera asked

"Yes this is Terriormon he's a Digimon." Calvina explained

"Is he one of them?" John asked refiring to the creatures that have been attacking the city

"Yes he is. David's Digimon is known as Guilmon and Bacuma's is called Renamon." Calvina replied before John pulled out a small pistol out of a pocket in his jeans and Verdera pulled out two daggers similar to Bacuma's out of two hidden folds in her dress. "Calvina get back whatever these creatures are they're dangerous." John said pointing his gun at Terriormon. Bacuma however noticed this and pulled out the blades hidden is his arm bands and ran towards John and Verdera and attacked quickly disarming them "I've already lost a dear friend and will not lose another." Bacuma yelled pointing the hidden blades at his parents throats "And if that means having to fight you so be it." Bacuma yelled rage in his eyes.

John and Verdera stayed silent for about ten minutes until John spoke "Bacuma if you are willing to fight your own parents to protect these so called Digimon they must be very important to you." John said not noticing Leon walking behind Verdera and placing a hand on her ass causing her to let out a small yelp before turning around and hitting Leon in the face yelling at him in a dragon language. "What did she just say?" Rika asked

"Mother just called Leon a fucking perverted shit headed son of a bitch." Calvina answered

"Leon do that again and I'll personally tear off your balls and shove them up your ass." Bacuma said coldly to show that he wasn't joking. "Hey it's been a long time since I've last seen a dragoness especially one that's in heat." Leon said causing Verdera to point one of her daggers at his throat "And I'll be the last one you see if you try anything like that again." Verdera warned.

While everyone was talking David put Renamon's D-tector in a small slot as the machine activated and began to glow as the form of Renamon began to mutualise. "Bacuma it's working." David said as Bacuma turned around as walked up to his Digimon partner as she fell to the ground but was quickly caught by Bacuma "Renamon are you alright?" Bacuma asked

"Bacuma I missed you so much but we must get down to business it's the D-Reaper it's returned." Renamon said

"Renamon what's the D-Reaper?" Bacuma asked

"The D-Reaper was a program to get rid of any unused data from computers but a few years ago it turned hostile and attacked every city in the world we battled it and won but we lost our Digimon in the end." Rika said walking up to Bacuma and handing him a card that had the words Digi modify on it. "Swipe it through your D-Ark." Rika instructed as Bacuma did as he was told "Digi modify Heal activate." Bacuma said as if it was instinct as Renamon began to glow as she began to grow stronger slowly getting up "Thank you Bacuma for helping me come back." Renamon said pulling Bacuma into a kiss not caring if there were others around as her and Bacuma's tongues went into each other's mouths. "I love you Bacuma." Renamon whispered in his ear

"Renamon I've never seen this side of you." Rika said

"Bacuma and Renamon sitting in a tree." Terriormon mocked before Calvina hit him over the head "Hey what was that for?" Terriormon asked

"For making such an immature comment." Calvina replied just before a thick mist surrounded them as the device that David gave Bacuma began to beep "It's a digital field be ready." Bacuma said as he pulled out his D-tector and spirit evolved into Agunimon. "Bacuma is that you?" Verdera asked

"Yeah in this for I'm known as Agunimon now and I'm ready to kick ass." Agunimon said confidently as a large serpent-like Digimon appeared the Digimon was deep blue and had red wings it had no arms or legs so it had to slither on the ground the top of its head seemed to resemble a skull "Who are you?" Agunimon asked

"I am Airdramon do not be afraid I am a friend looking for a tamer." Airdramon said as a black D-Ark appeared in front of him "You human what is your name?" Airdramon asked looking over at John

"M-My name is John." John said as he grabbed his gun off the ground and pointed it at Airdramon. "I can see you are brave to stand up to me I believe you are worthy to be my tamer." Airdramon said

"And if I refuse?" John asked

"Then I shall leave and continue my search." Airdramon replied "But now is not the time to talk an evil Digimon is near looking for a Digimon tamer known as Bacuma." Airdramon continued

"So some Digital son of a bitch wants to fight tell me where he is and I'll kick his ass into next century." Agunimon replied

"He cannot be found but he shall find you." Airdramon replied just before he was hit by a large ball of dark energy.

"Airdramon you traitor I shall make sure your death is slow and painful." a large demon-like Digimon said before jumping behind Verdera and picking her up this Digimon was tall and lean his arms seemed to reach the ground his eyes were red as coals his armour as dark as night his teeth had a large pair of fangs he also had a pair of tattered wings his horns sharp as knives. "This creature shall make a very good slave." the Digimon said. Agunimon looked at his D-Ark as a hologram appeared "Let's see this Digimon is called Devimon he's ultimate level special attack touch of evil." Agunimon said before Rika handed him another Digi-modify card. "Use it." Rika instructed as Agunimon swiped it though the D-Ark "Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution activate." Agunimon said as Renamon began to glow. "Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..." Renamon said before her body changed she wore a kimono that had a ying yang symbol on it the sleeves covered her entire arms and over her hands "Taomon." Taomon said as she jumped up towards Devimon. "Stay back or she dies." Divimon warned putting a claw up to Verdera's throat and putting a small amount of pressure on it causing her neck to bleed. "Devimon this battle is between you and me now let her go." Agunimon yelled anger in his eyes

"I think not after all I could use someone of your power to help me take over the Digital world and help the D-Reaper return." Devimon replied

"You bastard I'd rather die than help you." Agunimon yelled back "Pyro darts." Agunimon said as three darts of fire appeared and launched at Devimon. "Such a simple minded creature." Devimon said as he moved his arm so that Verdera was in the way causing her to get hit instead. Verdera let out a loud scream of pain tears forming in her eyes while at the same time making john's mind burn with anger. "How dare you I swear I'll kill you for this Devimon." John yelled running up to Airdramon and picking up the D-Ark. "Bacuma I'll need some help here hand me one of those cards." John instructed as Agunimon grabbed the card he used on Renamon before. "Digi-Modify Heal activate." John said as Airdramon got up and flew into the air and taking Devimon by surprise and knocking Verdera out of his hand as Airdramon caught her and flew her down to the ground. "Time to end this fight Pyro Tornado." Agunimon yelled as his body encased itself in flame and caught Devimon in the blast. "Course you." Devimon yelled

"Talisman of light." Taomon yelled from behind Devimon and hitting him in the back with her attack causing Devimon to scream in pain before he burst into data only to be absorbed by Taomon before turning back into Renamon.

Agunimon turned back into Bacuma and walked up to his parents John was making sure Verdera wasn't hurt "Airdramon thank you for saving my mother." Bacuma said

"It was a pleasure." Airdramon replied

"But why did Devimon call you a traitor?" Bacuma asked

"Because I used to work for him but I was under some sort of spell but I broke free." Airdramon replied

"Anyway thank you so much for saving Verdera and I would be homered to be your tamer if you would accept me."John said holding up the D-Ark

"John you have proven yourself a kind and humble man I accept you and I shall from this day forth be partners." Airdramon said as John's gun glowed and merged with the D-Ark this however mad Rika wonder about things "Airdramon what is going on how did Bacuma's and Leon's D-Arks turn into swords?" Rika asked

"In order to defeat this evil you will need provisions the D-Arks have been changed to turn anything into data and be stored in the D-Ark." Airdramon replied

"So say I wanted to carry that plant..." Bacuma said pointing his D-Ark at a nearby plant as it glowed and turned into data before being absorbed into the D-Ark

"Yes now to bring it back just think of what you need and it will appear as long as it's in your D-Ark as data." Airdramon said

"Amazing I'll have to examine these D-Arks in the future and these devises." David said picking up Renamon's D-tector

"Saraphimon told me that it's called a D-tector and that they are very important." Renamon said

"Who is Saraphimon?" Bacuma asked

"I Digimon I met he's the one that let me talk to you."

"Well if Saraphimon is the one who warned us we should go to the Digital world as soon as possible." David said

"It won't be easy it took me and the boys to find a way their ten years ago." Rika said

"Don't worry we've got a way into the Digital world." David replied

"We do?" Bacuma asked

"Yes the E-mail that I got when I found out about Digimon came with coordinates that led towards an old abandoned building in west Shinjuku." David replied

"Well then let's catch a plane and go." John replied before he felt Airdramon give him a nudge on the back

"I can carry all of us just bring the previsions tomorrow and we'll go." Airdramon suggested

"Well then it's settled we leave for Shinjuku tomorrow." Bacuma said as he took Renamon's hand and walked inside while Renamon was showing an expression Rika had never seen before... happiness.


	11. Secrets revealed

Bacuma and Renamon walked into their room and closing the door. "Bacuma tomorrow we go to Shinjuku to find a way to the Digital world." Renamon said

"Yes we do are you worried?" Bacuma asked

"Yes for you what If we get separated and you get into trouble and I can't help you?" Asked worriedly when she heard Bacuma say some words in a language Renamon guessed was native to dragons. "Bacuma what did you say?" Renamon asked

"Oh sorry I forgot you don't know anything about the dragons language." Bacuma said before he put his hands on Renamon's head and brought his forehead to hers.

Renamon couldn't believe what was happening she was seeing everything that Bacuma had seen in his life and heard everything he had heard and knew what he knew. "W-what did you just do?" Renamon asked

"It was a skill taught to me by the dragons I have given you my memories you know everything I know." Bacuma replied Renamon only stood baffled but remembered what he had said. "You promised that you would always be with me when possible." Renamon said as Bacuma nodded before Renamon leaned into his chest tears flowing down her face. "Thank you Bacuma you're the only one who has shown me kindness like this." Renamon said between sobs

"And why wouldn't I Renamon I love you." Bacuma said wiping a tear from her eye and kissing her

"I love You Bacuma." Renamon said

"I love you too Renamon." Bacuma said before taking Renamon's hand and walking over to the bed. "Bacuma remember when we camped out on our way here?" Renamon asked making Bacuma blush

"Yes I do." Bacuma said

"Could we do that again but while I'm in this form?" Renamon asked making Bacuma blush even more. "W-well..."

"Please Bacuma even though Digimon Don't have parents some still mate and have children." Renamon said in a pleading manner laying down on the bed and spreading her legs revealing her aroused vagina causing Bacuma to get aroused.

"Well alright." Bacuma said taking off his clothes and removing his weapons leaving him completely naked in front of her. Renamon couldn't help but admire Bacuma's body she noticed his toned muscles as well as his already hard penis "Well Bacuma what are you waiting for?" Renamon asked teasingly as Bacuma walked up to her and climbed onto the bed so that he was on top of her before pushing his penis inside her making her moan before he reached her hymn. "Renamon..." Bacuma said before she silenced him with a kiss. "I know Bacuma please take me." Renamon said as Bacuma continued to push into her making her let out a loud scream of pain as her hymn was torn. Bacuma stopped allowing Renamon to recover before he continued his thrusts as he let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a moan and a growl. "Oh Bacuma your so good at this." Renamon said between pants

"Thank you Renamon." Bacuma said as he continued to thrust into her increasing his speed force and depth. Renamon continued to moan as she felt her orgasm nearing at a rapid pace and Bacuma also felt his orgasm nearing until finally with a mixture of a scream and a roar Bacuma orgasmed sending his sperm into Renamon's womb as she too orgasmed and soon were laying on the bed asleep.

Day came soon and the light of the sun shone through the window of Bacuma and Renamon's room waking them up. Bacuma got up and put on his clothes and got his weapons before latching his D-Ark onto his belt. "Good morning handsome." Renamon said walking towards Bacuma and kissing him "Last night was amazing." Renamon continued

"Yes it was." Bacuma replied

"I wonder if I could have gotten pregnant from that." Renamon said

"Well if you have I'm glad to be the father." Bacuma said before he walked out of the room and into the hall.

Bacuma and Renamon walked through the hall as they walked past John and Verdera's room Bacuma's sharp hearing caught sound of a conversation. "...But he needs to know the longer we wait the more it's going to hurt him." Verdera said Normally Bacuma would have walked past but he needed something to take his mind of the past events. "Bacuma are you coming?" Renamon asked

"Go ahead I need to check something." Bacuma replied as Renamon walked into the kitchen to get breakfast as Bacuma put his ear to the door. "Verdera he has too much to worry about now we can tell him when this is all over." John replied

"And what if he dies how can we let him do something that could get him killed without telling him the truth?" Verdera asked

"I don't like it as much as you do but Bacuma can't know he's an orphan and not our real son his heart would be shattered." John replied

"But still he should know." Verdera said before she heard the door open "Bacuma..." Verdera began

"Shut up I heard you conversation how could you keep this from me." Bacuma yelled

"Please Bacuma try to understand..." Verdera said

"I understand perfectly you have lied to me for the past twenty one years." Bacuma yelled

"We've wanted to tell you but we didn't want to hurt you." John said

"And keeping this from me didn't" Bacuma yelled back anger in his voice

"Bacuma I'm sorry..." John said

"Shut the fuck up you lying bastard." Bacuma yelled his anger growing making John and Verdera to back away before Bacuma ran through the hall and out of the house.

Renamon was preparing some breakfast for herself when she heard Bacuma yelling from the hall before she saw him run through and outside tears in his eyes "Bacuma wait." Renamon said chasing after him but stopped as he spread his wings and flew into the distance. Renamon jumped onto the room and continued to follow from the roof tops this continued for ten minutes when she finally saw Bacuma on a small hill. "Bacuma re you alright?" Renamon asked approaching him

"They lied to me Renamon. John and Verdera they lied to me I'm not their son" Bacuma said sadly

"What?" Renamon asked

"I'm an orphan they've been lying to me my entire life." Bacuma replied

"Bacuma I'm sure they had you in mind when they made the choice not to tell you I'm sure you can forgive them." Renamon said

"How could I forgive them for this?" Bacuma asked putting his head into his hands and began to cry. Renamon couldn't stand to see her friend cry " Look at me Bacuma." Renamon said as Bacuma looked at her his eyes watering with tears "You're a good kind hearted man if you can take care of me and then save me from an ultimate level Digimon I'm sure you can find it easy to forgive them after all even though they're not your parents their still family." Renamon said trying to cheer him up

"Your right Renamon but it may take some time for me to forgive them." Bacuma said as Renamon nodded and kissing him as he picked her up and flew back to Rika's house.

Calvina, Terriormon, David, Guilmon, John and Verdera walked outside and climbed onto Airdramon's back all their equipment stored in their D-Arks. "Were is Bacuma?" Calvina asked

"He's gone." John said sadly

"Why?" Calvina asked again before John and Verdera told them what Bacuma had found out. "So Bacuma isn't my brother?" Calvina asked

"Yes I'm sorry." Verdera said when she suddenly saw a figure appear in the distance the figure was Bacuma and Renamon. Bacuma landed and quickly got some items and stored them in his D-Ark such as pillows blankets clothes and even his car before returning. "Even though you lied to me I still wish to protect this world from the D-Reaper but I still don't forgive you." Bacuma said to John and Verdera

"I understand Bacuma I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Verdera said

"It's alright Verdera." Bacuma said before climbing up onto Airdramon's back with Renamon before Airdramon spread his wings and took off for west Shinjuku.

Hours had past when they arrived to the abandoned building that David had talked about when David pulled out a small disk-like object "Rika were here got any idea why this place would have a route into the Digital world?" David asked as a projection of Rika appeared

"This building was the base of a secret group called Hypnos they hunted Digimon and destroyed them." Rika replied

"And you think a route to the Digital world could be inside?" David asked

"It's possible this place is where the Devas first appeared." Rika replied

"Thanks." David said turning off the device. "So are you guys ready?" Bacuma asked before everyone gave a nod and began their trip into the building in hopes of finding a way into the Digital world.


	12. Spiritmon attacks part one

Light shone through cracks in the planks that boarded the windows as Bacuma and the others walked through the empty halls of the building that once housed Hypnos and were it was believed a portal to the Digital world existed. Renamon had gotten to know Verdera and had learned many things about dragons that like stories they could breath fire but it was a ability that was forbidden to be used unless it was necessary. Bacuma was still sad about what he had learned about him being an orphan and didn't talk unless he had to "_Who are my real parents? Why did they abandon me? Will I ever see them?_" Bacuma thought to himself over and over until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he looked around he saw it was Leon. "Look Bacuma I'm sorry that I had accused you of being the one who killed my family I know what it's like to not have a true family." Leon said kindly

"Thanks Leon." Bacuma replied

"You're welcome." Leon replied as they walked into a small room full of busted computers and other machines. "I've got something it's a large data surge under this room." David said

"Well then let's bust through and get going." Airdramon said

"Don't be hasty Airdramon if we do that this entire building could collapse." John replied

"Well then I say we find another way there." Bacuma said before he began to hear something in the room. "So you're looking for the Digital World that must mean you're the ones master sent me to get rid of." a feminine voice before Bacuma noticed a shadow moving through the room that he guessed was were the voice had come from. "Yeah were them." Bacuma said before using his D-Ark to bring out his sword. David and John both pulled out their guns as Calvina brought out her bow and arrows and Verdera pulled out her daggers ready to fight. "Ha such strong enthusiasm but it won't do you any good." the voice said before a figure walked out the figure looked like a ghost that seemed to have the appearance of a young women her entire body was pale almost transparent her eyes were black as coal and her smile revealed a pair of sharp fangs. "And you would be?" Bacuma asked

"I am Spiritmon not that it matters you're as good as dead anyway." Spiritmon said before lunging at Bacuma her hands reaching for his throat "Spirit touch." Spiritmon yelled before her hands hit Bacuma sending shivers down his spine "I can see your heart your fears your dreams... your anger." Spiritmon said "Soon you will have nothing left but sorrow."

"Not if I can help it. Diamond storm." Renamon yelled jumping into the air and sending shards of diamond at Spiritmon. "Ha such a pathetic creature." Spiritmon said as the attack went straight through her. "What the hell?" Renamon said astonished that he attack did nothing and Bacuma was still being harmed

"You see I have a very special power I can make my body shift its data so that any attack sent at me will go through me as if it was merely a breeze of wind." Spiritmon said still attacking Bacuma who was getting weaker by the second. "We can't just let this happen we have to save him." Verdera said before running towards Bacuma and knocking him out of Spiritmons grasp and sending him to the ground "You will pay for attacking him you bitch." Verdera yelled running at Spiritmon and swinging her daggers at her. Not noticing Verdera's attack Spiritmon was barly able to dodge the attack "So is the child's mommy going to fight for him?" Spiritmon asked mockingly

"I may not be his real mother but I've taken care of him his entire life and I will not stop now." Verdera replied before attacking Spiritmon relentlessly. Spiritmon merely shifted her data and avoided the attack however Verdera kept attacking determined to harm the ghost like Digimon "So you want to keep fighting well then I won't stop you in fact I'll help you. Spirit soul." Spiritmon said before grabbing Verdera and began to move into Verdera's body. "Verdera are you alright?" John asked

"Verdera is no longer here." a voice said as Verdera's body turned around revelling her eyes to have become completely black rather than the emerald green hue that they normally were. "Thanks to my Spirit soul attack I have taken over this young dragons body." Spiritmon said through Verdera's body before lunging at the group daggers ready to strike.

Verdera woke surrounded by darkness she could see nothing hear nothing feel nothing all her senses were completely useless "Were am I?" Verdera asked before she felt like something was grabbing her arm and out of reflex she turned around and saw two windows shaped like eyes and found the image through the windows looked like the place they were when Spiritmon attacked but what shocked her the most was the image of her husband John holding her arm and stopping one of her daggers from striking his heart "What's happening?" Verdera asked before she heard a voice behind her. "I'm just helping you fight like I said I would." the voice said as Verdera looked around and saw that it was Spiritmon

"You bitch what are you doing to me?" Verdera asked

"I've taken your body for myself." Spiritmon replied

"Well then I'll just have to kick you out." Verdera said lunging at Spiritmon. "_Damn I can't shift my data without leaving her body._" Spiritmon thought to herself and could only dodge the attack but still got hurt when Verdera's claw hit her arm "Gah you'll pay for that." Spiritmon yelled lunging at Verdera.

John finally managed to knock Verdera's dagger out of her hand and knocked her onto the floor before John quickly ran up to her and grabbed Verdera's body as it soon started to struggle "So what now?" Bacuma asked getting up

"We can't harm her even though Spiritmon is inside her it's still Verdera." John said

"We could tie her up so that she can't move." Leon suggested

"Even though I don't like the idea that sounds the most reasonable option." John said

"Only question now is what do we tie her up with I didn't bring any rope did any of you?" Bacuma asked

"I've got some." Calvina said using her D-Ark to materialise a long strong rope and tied it around Verdera's arms and legs to the she couldn't move. When that was done John walked up to Verdera's body and looked right into her black eyes before he began to speak "Listen Spiritmon you better release Verdera or I swear when I find a way to get you out myself I'll make your life a living hell." John said when he heard Spiritmon's voice

"Such a pathetic human do you really think that you of all people can have power over me? after all once I'm done with your precious friend this body will be all mine." Spiritmon said

"Damn it we have to find a way to help Verdera." John said

"Maybe I can make something out of the equipment I brought with me that will send you into Verdera's mind and help her." David suggested

"How long would it take?" John asked

"Depends could be a few minutes or it could be hours." David said

"Well if it will save Verdera go for it." John replied before looking over at Verdera's body that had settled down and looked like she was sleeping "Don't worry Verdera I'm going to save you." John said as David took his equipment and started building.

Verdera struck at Spiritmon once again but just before the attack hit Spiritmon grabbed Verdera's arm and quickly moved so that she was behind Verdera with her arm around Verdera's throat "So what do you think of my power now?" Spiritmon asked mockingly

"Could do with some improvement." Verdera replied before hitting Spiritmon as hard as possible "I know that while you're my mind you can't phase out and avoid an attack." Verdera said running up to Spiritmon as fast as possible ready to strike. "_I hope John and the others can help otherwise I'm as good as dead._" Verdera thought to herself as she got ready to fight for control of her mind.


	13. Spiritmon attacks part two

"How's it going David?" John asked

"It's almost done." David said screwing in the last bolt "There it's done."

"Good let's get this over with." John said as he approached the machine and placed a metal dome on his head. "Now I've hacked into what is left of Hypnos's power supply but it will only give ten minutes." David said starting the machine

"Hopefully that's all I'll need." John said closing his eyes and began to feel his consciousness transfer to Verdera's body.

Verdera attacked Spiritmon with all her strength but no matter how hard she tried Spiritmon almost always managed to dodge her attacks. "_Damn it almost every time I attack she dodges and_ _counter attacks." _Verdera thought to herself before getting knocked back by one of Spiritmon's counter attacks. "Once I defeat you and take your body I think I'll kill that precious boy of yours." Spiritmon said

"I will not let you harm Bacuma." Verdera yelled running towards Spiritmon however did the same and not giving Verdera time to evade and hit her with a punch knocking Verdera onto her back. Verdera was about to get up when she felt Spiritmon's foot land on her chest knocking the air out of her lungs. As Spiritmon leaned in to kill Verdera she felt something hit her on the side knocking her off Verdera "Verdera are you alright?" Verdera heard a voice ask and as she looked over towards were it had come from she smiled as she noticed that it was John. "Curse you human I'll kill you for that." Spiritmon yelled running towards John. Seeing John about to get hurt Verdera did something she had only heard of in stories of her ancestors and as Spiritmon was only a metre from John she ran straight into some sort of mental wall before she heard Verdera's voice "Get the hell out of my mind." Verdera said as Spiritmon found herself being forced out of Verdera's mind however it wasn't happening to John as he was on the other side of the wall.

Bacuma watched Verdera's body worriedly even though she had lied to him for the past twenty-one years she had risen him as if he was her own and he couldn't hate her for that. As Bacuma turned to walk away he saw Verdera's body move "Verdera is that you?" Bacuma asked as Verdera's eyes opened

"Yes I'm here Bacuma." Verdera replied

"Where's Spiritmon?" Bacuma asked

"I don't know." Verdera answered as John came running into the area with David and Calvina. "Verdera I'm so glad you're safe." John said

"We all are." Calvina added

"Bacuma I'm so sorry that I lied to you here your real parents wanted me to give you this when you learned the truth." Verdera said pulling a amulet out of her pocket. The amulet was made of blue metal and had a diamond like shape and on the shape was a picture of what looked like some sort of ancient writing. "Thank you Verdera." Bacuma said taking the amulet and putting it around his neck

"Your parents also wanted me to tell you that they were sorry and if they could they would have kept you they said your safety was a priority to them and that's why they sent you to us to raise they didn't tell us their names but they said they were from a far away realm." Verdera explained

"Well we can't dwell on the past let's find that portal and take down the D-Reaper." Bacuma said

"According to this map there should be a staircase towards the portal." David said before using his D-Ark to pack up the machine he had created and pulling out a separate device and using it to scan Verdera "Your fine only some minor mental damage." David said before going following his map to the digital portal.

As they made their way to the portal John put his hand on Verdera's shoulder turning her around and kissing her "I'm glad you're safe Verdera but next time we might not be able to help you so I ask that you leave and go home." John said

"No John I will not leave you." Verdera replied

"Verdera I nearly lost you today if I did I don't know what I would have done." John said

"I know but whether you like it or not I'm going with you and the others." Verdera said

"Alright. Airdramon I want you to keep Verdera safe." John said turning towards Airdramon before giving Verdera his D-Ark. "John it will be alright." Verdera said before continuing down the stairs to catch up with Bacuma and the others. "Airdramon remember keep her safe if you fail I won't be able to forgive you." John said in a strict tone

"I understand John you love her very much." Airdramon replied as John and Airdramon continued down the stairs with Verdera.

"So the human saved the dragon he seems to have very strong feelings for her this will definitely come in useful." a dark Digimon said to himself as he looked through a mirror that showed John and Verdera walking down a flight of stairs "Assassinmon capture the female dragon she will help us weather she wants to or not." the Digimon said to a hooded human-like Digimon who said nothing but instead slid into the shadow without making a sound to get to work on his mission.

"Now Spiritmon what to do about you? you failed your mission and now they they're on their way here." the Digimon said looking through into the mirror that now showed Spiritmon

"Please master Kedosmon give me another chance I wish revenge on that dragon and her mate." Spiritmon replied

"Well it's good to see you haven't lost you thirst for blood after that defeat as for your request perhaps you could handle a little mission." Kredosmon said before explaining his plan to Spiritmon. "I shall not fail you master." Spiritmon said leaving the mirror blank before it changed so that it was showing Bacuma and Renamon. "And as for you two I hope you're ready to face your doom." Kedosmon said as he watched Bacuma Renamon and the others disappear into a portal into the Digital world.


	14. Old friends

Bacuma found himself surrounded by blinding light he could make out shadowed figures around him he suddenly felt a hand on his arm causing him to quickly turn around only to see Renamon in front of him "Bacuma take my hand and don't let go." Renamon said. Bacuma did as she said and took hold of her hand "Let's get to the others." Renamon said leading Bacuma towards the shadowed figures there he saw his former family John, Verdera and Calvina with John's Digimon Airdramon as well as Terriormon Calvina's Digimon as well as David and Leon Cyberdramon right next to Leon as always "Good we're all here." Bacuma said relieved. David put on a pair of sunglasses dimming the light "We should hold hands so we don't get separated" He said taking Leon's hand Leon taking Calvina's and so on as they began to attempt to navigate the strange place until with a bright light that nearly blinded them they found they here in some sort of levitation state.

"What the fuck just happened?" Leon asked

"No Idea." Calvina replied

"It's the Digital World physics don't work the same here." Renamon explained

"Well then which way is down?" Bacuma asked

"I think it's that way." David said pointing from his perspective to the sky

"Oh dear." Renamon muttered holding on to Bacuma's hand tightly as they felt the gravity return in the direction David had pointed as they began to fall out of the brightened area and revealing a vast wasteland far below them.

Bacuma, Calvina, Airdramon and Verdera spread their wings but Leon kept falling. _"Does he have to be such a god damn show off?"_ Bacuma thought before he noticed that one of his wing membrane had a large burning hole in it making him lose a large amount of blood in the process. Just as he was about to plunge after him he saw Calvina fold her wings making her plummet towards Leon catching up to him fast but was also getting dangerously close to the ground.

As Calvina fell to save Leon's life she could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes but soon found herself within arm's reach of Leon "What are you doing?" Leon yelled

"Saving your life." Calvina replied grabbing Leon by his arm and reopening her wings catching enough air to allow her to gently glide to the ground and land.

Calvina pulled out her D-Ark and took out a sowing needle and thread. "Leon i'm going to need to stitch up that wing so it can heal." Calvina said kindly as Leon stretched out his damaged wing so Calvina could do what she had to do. "Do you even know how to do this?" Leon asked

"I used to worked as a biologist before this all started I know how to stitch up a wound." Calvina replied taking the needing and pushing it through the membrane making a small hole were the thread would go making Leon wince in pain."

Bacuma landed with Renamon in his arms putting her on the ground Bacuma was quick to run to Calvina's just as she finished stitching up Leon's wing "Are you alright Leon?" Bacuma asked

"Well my wing feels like it's on fire and I have no idea how my wing got damaged in the first place apart from that I'm just fine." Leon replied in a sarcastic tone

"Well your attitude hasn't changed." Bacuma replied

Just as Bacuma said this he saw a shadowed figure on a cliff the figure seemed to resemble a Humagon. Looking closer Bacuma noticed this Humagon or whatever it was stood beside what looked like a furry purple and white dinosaur with a fox tail and an large topaz in its forehead as well as a small pair of black draconic wings on its back. Before Bacuma could call to it asking who or what it was the figure spoke. "I am sorry I did not mean to harm your friend I thought he was one of the D-Reapers minions." The voice sounded male and calm Bacuma decided to respond

"Who are you?" Bacuma asked sensing something familiar about this Humagon. "My name is Matias Xavier Sentaio this is my Digimon Dorumon." Matias replied in the same calm tone while slowly flying down to meet Bacuma with Dorumon right behind strangely able to fly with its tiny black wings..

Bacuma couldn't believe it this Humagon had gone by Matias. Bacuma didn't believe it until he saw the Humagons Shoulder length and Shaggy hair it was pitch black on one side and pure white on the other he also had deep amethyst his outer wing colour was white but the actual membrane was black he wore a white shirt with a black Kanji symbol for dragon he also wore black jeans with white dragon designs up the legs the last thing Bacuma noticed was the odachi sword that he carried on his hip right next to his D-Ark. The sword itself looked allot like a katana but with a somewhat more bended blade and a little longer and had a black blade.

All these details hit Bacuma like a wrecking ball it was true this was Matias his childhood friend as he was growing up but mysteriously disappeared nearly ten years ago. "Matias is that... you." Bacuma asked

"Yes Bacuma it is me in the flesh or data as it would be put here." Matias replied in the same calm tone

"That explains the calm attitude. you never really let your emotions show except anger." Bacuma replied

"Anyway as I said I am sorry for attacking your friend I've been protecting the Digital world since I got here." Matias said

"So how did you survive you were only eight years old when you disappeared." Bacuma said

"I'll tell you but first we should find some shelter there's a storm coming and things get pretty fucked up when that happens come on I know of a cave that we can stay." Matias replied turning towards the direction he came from and began walking with Dorumon walking right behind him.

Bacuma began to follow as Calvina helped Leon get back up on his feet right before following Bacuma's lead with the others close behind.

AN

Matias Xavier Sentaio is property of Kuro Shimo I take no credit for anything but his backstory.


	15. Authors note: Rewriting story

Authors note:

Hello sorry this is not a chapter but school and real life has gotten in the way of things. Anyway I have decided to re-write this story, the characters will remain the same and the story will not be changed but everything else will. My main reason for this is also the idea of Renamon having a D-tector and Becuma being too Gary Stuish. Don't worry though as the new version of this story will be better that it's predecessor.

Thank you for you understanding.

P.S for those who are gonna rage about this I don't give a f**k if I want to rewrite a story I'm gonna do it.


End file.
